Two Is Better Than One Song Fic One Shot
by lydiamae
Summary: This is an Nate/Jenny song fic based on the song "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift.


**Hello to my fellow readers. So this is just a little one shot that I'd been working on in between working on the final chapters for my other NJ story "Perfect Time". I hope you guys like it. It's to the song "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift. So enjoy and review please and you know favorite and subscribe ... I hope I'm not asking for too much... just let me know what you think! :D  
**

**PS. I'm trying really hard to finish Perfect Time hopefully it will be up soon, I jsut hope this will tide you over till then.**

**-Lydiamae  
**

_

* * *

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

He stared across the courtyard, watching his best friend picking up on all of the new freshman. It was the first day of school, which meant fresh new meat. He was usually into this kind of thing, trying to find a new girl, and since his most recent relationship had just suffered a terrible break up, the first thing that should be on his mind is a girl, but all he wanted was to forget about any type of girls and lay back for a little while. So he leant against the brick wall of the school, amusing himself with his friend trying to get some numbers. He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. He started heading towards his friend, when something or someone caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks. She had on a black high wasted skirt, a white blouse with a plaid shawl over it, matching the school colors. She had radiant locks of golden blond hair that fell over her shoulders, and she had a black headband gently placed on the top her head. He continued to study the blonde stranger, when a male figure blocked his view. He recognized whom it was, Chuck, his best friend. He should've just turned around went into the school, find some of his classes, catch up with some other friends. But seeing him talking to her, whoever she was, and it made him feel strangely jealous. So instead of going into the school he headed towards Chuck and the stranger. Chuck had just finished introducing himself when he'd made it over to the pair. He swiftly shifted next to Chuck. She was deeply entranced in the words that were coming out of Chuck's mouth, and then he turned towards Nate.

"And this is..." Jenny turned her head to look at him, when his eyes met her own deep ocean blue eyes, something lit inside of him, and it was a tiny spark burning inside his heart. The expression on her face changed, a look of confusion and puzzle passed over her visage.

"I, I'm, ah, Nate, Nate Archibald." He stuttered out, holding his hand out towards her. She looked down at his hand for a split second, then held out her own and slipped her slim smooth hand into his.

"Jenny, Jenny Humphrey". That skin on skin contact ignited the spark inside his heart into a flame and it burned through out. That's when he knew that this could be something.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

They'd been in the middle of making cookies, one of their favorite things to do on a Sunday afternoon when the rest of the Humphrey residence was gone. Jenny has just finished putting the cookies in the oven when an old song from the 60's had come on. She'd let out a scream and ran over to the radio and turned the volume up. She asked him for a lift as she stepped on to the kitchen counter. She took the mixing spoon and used it as if it were a microphone as she started belting out the lyrics, while spinning around. He couldn't help but laugh. Her long blond locks were swinging each and ever direction as she spun. Nate was still amazed by how beautiful she was and how her beauty still overpowered him. She continued to dance and spin, god knows for how long, unaware of the dishtowel that was half on the counter top and half hanging off. She took one swift step and stepped right on it. It fell from underneath her foot and she let out a scream as she slipped off the counter heading straight for Nate. Her slender body hit Nate's, and before Nate could catch her, they'd crashed to the floor. Jenny was in a fit of giggles lying on top of Nate. He couldn't help but to laugh with her. After a few seconds they stopped laughing and she shifted her gaze to Nate's eyes, where they stayed for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking Nathaniel?" She asked keeping her eyes locked on his. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just kept staring into her eyes. Silently he pushed a strand of hair off Jenny's face and tucked it behind her ear. He put one hand on the back of her head, and brought her face closer to his. Their lips were merely centimeters apart, and he whispered, "Just about how beautiful you are". Without saying anything, Jenny lowered her head those extra centimeters until her lips were touching his.

"Thanks" She whispered on his lips. Then she fully locked her lips with his as the rush of adrenaline coursed through both of their veins, leaving burns throughout their bodies. Taking a second to breathe they reluctantly let go of their lock. "Jenny?" He whispered against her lips. She replied with a hum. "I smell something burning". Jenny flung up off Nate and stumbled to get on her own two feet. "The cookies!" She exclaimed.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one_

He wished she'd told him she was kidding, it was all a joke, and April fools maybe? But wishes were for people who believed they'd come true, and deep down Nate new this one wouldn't. And he didn't take it that well either. Well how are you supposed to take it? Your first true love tells you she's been accepted to some top designer school. Which sounds great, besides the fact the school is in California, just on the other side of the country. So maybe there was a little it of a freak attack when he found out, all the blood rushing to his head. He stood there, staring blankly at her, not quite sure what to make of it. Her eyes were starting to water. So he simple told her she needed to go, and he needed to think about it. She had nodded turned herself around and walked, then when she was almost out the door she turned her head and looked at him, and said with a said voice, "I'm leaving tomorrow". And then just like that she walked right out his door.

And the hours went by fast; he'd received a few messages from her. Her flight time, her apartment number and her home number. He wrote all the information down; whether it would become useful he didn't know. The next morning couldn't have come any sooner. He could barely sleep, thoughts rushing through his head, discussing how he was going to survive without her, was this a good thing, he should be happy for her. So when three o'clock came he wasn't at the airport, though she was departing at 3:15. He was sitting at home, the TV on mute, staring at his phone waiting for a reply back. When deep down inside he knew he wasn't going to get one. Leaving your one true love a message saying you're not there to say goodbye because it would be easier and that it would help bring closure and we would both be happy. But the real truth he wasn't there was that he was too scared to say goodbye, too scared to look into her eyes and know that that was the last time he'd look into them for what could be a long time. He could feel her cheek begin to flush and his face was getting hotter as his eyes started to water. So he did the only thing he thought he could do. He turned on the oven and got out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

It's been one day, one long painfully agonizing day. Everywhere he looked he saw her. Everything around him reminded him of her, see someone with blonde hair it was Jenny. Pass a clothing store see Jenny in the window. Everything he wore smelt like her. He'd already eaten all of the cookies he'd made last night. He didn't think this was how "closure" was supposed to feel, and if it was… he hated it. It was 2 o'clock in the after noon on a Saturday and Nate had been sulking around his house, when he realized what he had to do, and that he had to do it now.

It was around 10 9 o'clock when he'd finally gotten off his plane and had found her apartment. He was sure he stood at her door for at least 15 minutes. Just staring at the door, trying to conjure up the strength and guts to actually knock on her door. Ignoring his childish pleas on the inside to just turn around and go home he raised his arm and let his fist hit against the door. There was no answer so he raised his hand one last time, telling himself that if she didn't answer this time he was going to go hop on the next plane back to New York. He faintly heard soft footsteps coming towards the door and he took a step back when he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. When she fully opened the door and Nate got a good look at her he was speechless and his mind went blank. She was wearing a light pink nightgown with a silk pink robe wrapped around her slim body. He forgot everything he was going to say. He saw the look of puzzlement on her face and when she was about to ask what he was doing there Nate did the only thing he could think of doing. He put a hand on both sides of her face and pulled it up towards his locking his lips with hers and just holding her there. Jenny willingly wrapped her arms around Nate's neck as his hands moved down to be placed on her hips. She walked backwards into the apartment bringing Nate with her not breaking their kiss. When they were in the house Nate kicked the door shut behind him. Reluctantly they broke apart to breathe. Jenny was about to speak when Nate put his finger against her lips.

"Let me talk first," he murmured and Jenny nodded in response. "I lied when I said we needed closure and that it's good to move on. Because I was so wrong, no matter how hard I tried I could never picture my life without you in it Jenny, and you have no idea how happy I am that you got this job. But I'm not so happy with the fact that you have to live across the country." Jenny opened her mouth again, but he interrupted, "Let me finish please." She shot him a look. "I don't want you to quit your job, but I don't want to live that far away, so whether you like it or not Jenny Humphrey I'm coming to live with you because I can't picture myself going two days without you… you may talk now". For a period of time she didn't even open her mouth she just stared into her eyes, then she whispered, "There's no place I'd rather have you be then here with me Nathaniel". Then she pulled him in for another lingering kiss. She then whispered against his lips, "Welcome home."

_  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

He'd been preparing for this, for years. They'd been together for exactly four years today. And today he was going to do it. It was the right time and the right thing. They had been moving around for the past few years, depending on where Jenny's next job was going to be, and with her current job she was back home, in New York City. At the moment they were living in a small apartment building just big enough for the two of them. Nate was working at the mayor's office, thanks to his grandfather. It wasn't the best thing you could do, but it paid. Then Jenny was working at a top fashion line, though secretly trying to start her own line behind her boss's back. And Nate couldn't be more proud of her. The past five years had been the best of his life. So that's why he'd made the decision he had.

He checked the clock; she would be home any minute now. He made sure the table was set correctly and everything looked neat. Then he heard the door open and she walked in. She was oblivious to what was around her and hung up her jacket. Talking about how tough work's been that she was exhausted. He just listened to her go on when she finally noticed what was around her.

"Nate, what is all of this?" She said to him, giving him a wondering look. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, today is our five year anniversary—" Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, you make me this wonderful dinner and I have nothing to give you, god I'm a horrible girlfriend" Nate put his finger against her lips.

"Do you know how much easier my job would be if every time I talked you didn't interrupt me?" He said still smiling at her; she rolled her eyes in response, but with a little grin on her face. "Now was I was saying, it is our fifth anniversary since we've been a couple and believe me that's the longest I've ever been in a stable relationship," she gave him the look which said that they didn't really have a perfect stable relationship, "or at least almost stable relationship. And Jenny Humphrey I love you so much, since the first day I saw you, when Chuck was trying to get at you. But you chose me instead. And since then I've never stopped loving you." Her eyes were glistening with water and she was smiling. He pulled out a black velvet box from his back pocket and got down on one knee. She put both hands over her mouth and the tears started to fall. "So Jenny Humphrey, will you choose me over everyone else to be with for the rest of your life, and to know that I will love you forever and always. He took her hand in his and opened the box, revealing a beautiful gold ring with one diamond in the front with tiny ones circling the band. She just stared at it, tears rolling down her cheek when finally she exclaimed,

"Yes!" Nate quickly slid the ring onto her finger, picked her up and spun her around, while planting a huge kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Nate Archibald, and I can't wait to be Archibald!

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

This was their new life was beginning he thought as he watched her walk down the isle, his eyes glued to her, he didn't think that anything could tear his eyes away from her. He was sure she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and nothing could ever be better. When she'd made it him he could vaguely see her eyes through the vale as he lifted it up off her face. She finally looked up at him, biting her lip. Her eyes were glazed over with water, but he knew those were tears of joy. He didn't really listen much as the minister said a million thins discussing marriage, for he couldn't bear to stand one second without seeing her in this state. Then they exchanged their vows, Jenny's tears free falling down her cheeks. Then he heard the minister say he could kiss his bride, and he did just that. He felt the wetness of her cheeks on his and he didn't want to let go ever.

She was no longer the freshman from high school in her plaid school uniform. She was a full-grown woman, and she was going to be his for the rest of their lives. And one year later she'd be expecting their first child, and he'd never stop loving her.

**Two is better than one.**


End file.
